Cookie Jar
by XEMblue
Summary: Seto Kaiba is at a loss for words when he finds Mokuba's stash of cookies. Silent-shipping.
1. Cookie Jar

Summary: Seto Kaiba is at a loss for words when he finds Mokuba's stash of cookies. Silent-shipping.

* * *

Cookie Jar I.

* * *

Mokuba couldn't remember how he stumbled to this _particular_ website. He was fascinated to see how many hits _these_ stories obtained. Opening one story about him and Rebecca made him think if that's how readers thought their relationship between him and his girlfriend were really are. Some authors were accurate and some were playfully, giving Mokuba different kinds of personalities, fantasies, and just a world of wonders. Ever since he found the site, he couldn't wait to get home after school, that he stopped going to the arcades.

Seto was at loss for words. He was concerned, yet, happy at the same time that Mokuba took a liking to reading. However, when Seto asked Mokuba what he was reading, Mokuba insisted it was how-to subjects, economics, and business. Seto didn't understand since Mokuba was the complete opposite of him and was concerned that Mokuba was turning out just like him. Happy because he was reading. Thankfully, Mokuba reassured Seto that it wasn't like that. He wanted to start his own business for the orphans to help them get an education, and help them through college when no one claimed them as family. Seto was taken back when he heard about Mokuba's efforts.

The young man was not young anymore. He was going to college along with his girlfriend, Rebecca. Of course, she was surprised just as Mokuba and couldn't help but read _these_ fictions. Of course, these authors had an infinite number of ideas of their relationship, that Mokuba and Rebecca started to explore the Yugi gang as well. Yugi and Tea were a big hit along with Yugi's dark side, Yami. A lot of authors enjoyed the closure between the Yugi gang, that Mokuba and Rebecca could see why. Not only Yugi and Tea were popular, but Joey and Mai, Honda and Miho, and a lot of Honda with Shizuka, Duke with Shizuka. However, this did not peek the young couple's interest since Honda and Duke were always all-over Shizuka that it irritated the poor girl.

Even while Yugi and the gang went to college with Mokuba and Rebecca, Mokuba and Rebecca couldn't help but feel sorry for Shizuka. Honda and Duke were so overprotective that Shizuka stopped having lunch with them and went into hiding. The only place they will find Shizuka is at her work, or home. Shizuka was glad to get away from them since all they did was talk about her. Even those two fought over her. Duke offered her a job, and she declined. Since, Honda couldn't offer a job, he would offer her a ride to work or home, or just lend a helping hand. However, when Duke saw this, Duke started to do the same.

That's when Mokuba clicked filters. In the first character name box he highlighted Shizuka's name. In the second character box, he scroll down until he saw his brother's name. Been curious about the two, he clicked his brother's name. In the genre he highlighted romance. For the ratings he put all. Status was the last box, so he decided to find all in-complete and complete stories.

"Search," Mokuba grinned to see how the authors imagined Seto and Shizuka's relationship would be like in real life.

* * *

Seto really was curious to know what Mokuba was reading. The oldest brother never wanted his young brother to turn out like him. All business. However, he was delighted to know that his baby brother took an interest in reading. Not too many kids read. Now-a-days young kids and teens find reading boring. Walking into his brother's room, he found Mokuba to be reading something so seriously. Mokuba had his arm up on the desk, leaning against hand. That's when he saw Mokuba lift an eyebrow.

"Something caught your interest?" Seto asked curious to know what his brother was reading.

"Indeed," Mokuba was straight to the point. Gunmetal eyes met cobalt ones. Now it was Seto's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"May I ask what you are reading?" Seto sat down on Mokuba's bed.

"I was reading the feedbacks from our duelists about our current models. Judging from their comments we received a lot of positive reviews. I wanted to give the community something back," Mokuba answered as Seto was shocked to hear.

"Don't worry about Kaiba Corp. You should focus on your dreams and goals," Seto couldn't believe what Mokuba said.

"Brother I want to help the orphanages. I know for a fact that have a place to stay, but I want to create a an academy for them just so they could get back on their feet without having to worry in finding a home. They have education they need, and the society they witness outside the grounds will give a benefactor to continue their education and have better lives. Brother this is my dream," Mokuba answered to him as Seto crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's a big dream. I'm sure you can do it. I have the funds I can lend you," Seto offered.

"Brother, you don't understand. I don't want help from you. I want to build something from scratch and call it my own," Mokuba answered looking at his hands.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Mokie," Seto was confused.

"It means I no longer want to depend on you. I want to move on," Mokuba said as Seto's eyes widened.

"You mean..." Seto stood up hoping this was all dream.

"Yes brother. After college, I'm moving out for good. I want to have a normal life. A wife and family I can love," Mokuba's turn to cross his arms.

Seto didn't know what to say. It was true that Mokuba has been watching Seto's back for years. However, Mokuba was no longer a child. He was a full-grown adult. Walking out Mokuba's door, Mokuba saw that he hurt his brother's feelings, but at the same time, he knew Seto would have to open his eyes one day.

Turning back to the computer, Mokuba could finally laugh to what he was reading. He couldn't believe he lied to his brother about reading.

* * *

Pardon my grammar. _Black Ice _is on hiatus.

XEMblue

Read II. Preview

Mokuba spend the night at Rebecca's house. Seto just walked into his brother's room and sat on chair. He turned on Mokuba's iPad and clicked the internet brower. Placing the mouse to the history folder, that's when Seto rose an eyebrow. What the hell was ?


	2. Cookie Jar II

I want to thank my readers, reviewers, and followers: Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Lady Ritsu, Saki-rose Chan, & White Weasel.

Cookie Jar II.

* * *

Hanging up the phone from Mokuba, Seto leaned back against his chair and rubbed his eyes. Darkness was falling, and he was getting ready to go home. Mokie had informed him that he was going to spend the whole weekend at Rebecca's house since they had a major project together due by next Tuesday. Seto never realized how time flew and was worrying at the fact that Mokuba will be leaving the Kaiba estate. Not wanting to think too far ahead, Seto got up from his chair, grabbed his black standard size briefcase. Sliding his laptop into his briefcase, he turned around to see the city limits lighted by street lights along with the stars.

"It's going to be boring tonight," he said to himself as he zipped the briefcase taking it firmly in his left hand and left the building.

* * *

Remembering what Mokuba had told him about reading, Seto was intrigued, but wanted to read what Mokuba was reading that way he could give his brother some knowledge and advice about the business world. Seto walked into his brother's room and sat on the chair. He turned on Mokuba's iPad and Mokuba's user-name popped up.

User-name: Mokuba

Password: |

Seto typed in 'chocolate parfait' for the password. The password was approved and sent him to the desktop screen. Moving the mouse to the internet browser, he clicked on it and the homepage was Kaiba corp. Placing the mouse to the history folder, that's when Seto rose an eyebrow. What the hell was ? Deciding to click on the site, he was pondering if Mokuba had been lying to him all this time. Yet, Seto knew he shouldn't be on his little brother's computer to begin with. If Seto starts asking questions, Mokuba would surely be upset as to why Seto would be going through his personal things. Seto gulped realizing what he did was already to late. He clicked 'Anime/Manga'. Second was 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' with over 64,000 stories writing by unknown authors. Seto rose an eyebrow and wonder if Yugi and the gang were going to sue the site for these fictitious stories.

Debating whether to sue, Seto thought to himself to at least read something about him. So, in the 'filters' box, he decided to look over each list.

* * *

Seto couldn't believe the authors. His eyes had widened wondering to himself if people out there thought of him to be such an asshole. However, he couldn't blame them since he was always given strict discipline. So, he went to the filters and decided to see who he should pick as a second character from the list. Going one by one, he sure as hell was not going to put any man's name. The girls were not looking too good either. Anzu was not his type since she was all up in Yugi's face and the gang and annoying. Mai was a definite no since she was all about money. Mio was the type to go to guy to guy to guy.

Lastly, was Shizuka, the mutt's sister. The only person who actually stepped up to him about Bakura's condition back in Battle City. He rose an eyebrow and clicked her name into the box. Then, looking down at the ratings he decided to keep it the way they were 'K-T'. Clicking search, he noticed a number of pages as well. So, he decided to see how the authors would make him treat the girl.

"This should be interesting," Seto smirked as he began to read the first story.

* * *

After reading the first chapter, Seto felt for the first time heat on his cheeks. What he didn't know was the heat from embarrassment or anger? Clearing the 'history' folder and erasing all the cookies, Seto shut down Mokuba's computer and left the room. He realized he was all alone since all his staff had gone home. He felt like he needed to get out of the house.

"This is absurd," as he grabbed the keys and took off into the night.

* * *

Shizuka's shift had ended as she waved with a smile to the employees, "See you tomorrow."

They bowed and in response, Shizuka bowed back. Throwing her backpack on her back, she clutched it tightly and began to walk home. The girl was going to college and had the same classes with Yugi and the gang. Thinking that was cool since when it came to homework, everyone was on the same pace. The phone 'chimed' letting her know that she received a text.

**From: Rebecca**

_Hey girl! Mokuba is spending the night at my place for the weekend. :) We found a website called fanfiction. Ever heard of it?_

Shizuka decided to respond back.

_'I just got off from work, so I'm on my way home. I never heard of the site, but I'll be sure to check it out after I'm done with my homework. So, Mokuba is staying at your place? That's cool. You two love birds have a great weekend. :)'_

**From: Rebecca**

_Oh, okay. Yeah, the site is crazy! There are tons and tons of authors who read, write, review, and follow these stories. Mokuba and I have been reading non-stop ever since Mokuba stumbled across it. It's too hilarious the way the authors think how we are. Sometimes they gave us a different personalites. Anyways, have fun reading! ;)_

Shizuka stopped in her tracks.

_'What's the wink for?'_

**From Rebecca**

_You'll see... ;)_

* * *

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Preview: Cookie Jar III.

Seto spotted Shizuka walking home alone. Reminiscing the first story made his cheeks burn again. Once again, was it from embarrassment or anger? He pulled up to the curb and lowered the window. Shizuka turned to see Seto in his car.

"Kaiba," she said.

"Kawai" he replied.


	3. Cookie Jar III

Thank you supporters: Kingdom's Oathkeeper, White Weasel, Lady Ritsu, Princess Rio Kastle, and Guest.

* * *

Cookie Jar III.

* * *

Seto spotted Shizuka walking home alone. Reminiscing the first story made his cheeks burn again. Once again, was it from embarrassment or anger? He pulled to the curb and lowered the window. Shizuka turned to see Seto in his car.

"Kaiba," she said.

"Kawai" he replied.

Silence drew upon them as they stared at each other. It was as almost as if they were a dueling a game of their own. A staring contest, and the first one to blink loses in humiliation. A drop of water fell from the night sky making Shizuka look up. Not having an umbrella on her, she broke the silence, "I don't have my umbrella. I must hurry home."

Bowing to the egotist, she quickly took foot. Seto pushed the gas pedal, and was watching her as more drops of water began to fall. She was about to walk across the street when Seto made a sharp right turn, and blocked her.

"Get in," he ordered and without thinking she took his advice by grabbing the handle, pulling the door open, sitting in, and closing it.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness. To what do I owe your generosity?" she asked blushing, but thankfully there were no lights in the car. Seto rose the passenger side window up.

Seto looked at her and saw two dark shadows on her cheek. He smirked and pretended not to notice, "A weekend at your place."

Shizuka's eyes widened and bowed again not knowing how to respond. Her cheeks became darker, making Seto grin this time.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, welcome to my humble little home," she unlocked her door as they both stepped in. Closing the door behind her, they took off both their shoes. Seto slipped his feet in a pair of slippers. Shizuka did the same and sat her backpack down on the sofa. Grabbing her laptop, she sat on the sofa and started working on her homework. Thankfully, her homework wasn't due till sometime next week. She wanted to get done and over with since she planned her weekend to go out shopping.

Shizuka was making minimum wage that she saved up money to buy necessities which doesn't happen to often. She placed her phone on the table and grabbed her other supplies, "Kaiba, please make yourself at home. Would you like me to get a cup of coffee or tea?"

"Black coffee," he ordered as she walked eight steps to her stove and turned it on. Grabbing kettle from the dish rack, she turned on the water and let the water run through the kettle. Placing a coffee bag in the kettle, she turned off the running water and placed it on the fire. She walked back to her table and grabbed her laptop.

Seto rose an eyebrow, "Homework?"

"Excuse me Kaiba, but I must," she began to type away as if she was concentrating in her own little world.

* * *

Two hours went by and Seto began to wonder if Shizuka had heard about the site. If she was an author, he would totally sue her, however, he had no concrete evidence. He was on his laptop working. Stories ponder in his mind wondering if she was really author, what would she write about. Would she write about herself? The thought of her writing about herself and pin-head or dice-boy made he angry, even though he did not understand why. He knew there had to be stories about either of them as well. If authors wrote about her and pin-head, it would be mushy. If authors wrote about her and dice-boy, it would not surprise him if they had dice-boy showered in her expensive accessories and clothes.

She smiled, "Great! All done!"

Seto looked up and saw her put her papers away in her folder and back in her bag. The rain began to hit the roof harder. He was glad to come after all. Getting out of the mansion was a good idea.

"Now to do some research," Shizuka stretched her body, and her fingers landed on the keyboard and typed away.

She clicked the links and rose an eyebrow. Wondering what piqued her interest, Kaiba was curious to know what site she was talking about.

"Ever heard of fanfiction, Kaiba? She asked as she clicked through the links to where the first story was at.

"No, never," he now knows that she is not an author.

"Before you spotted me, I had received a text message from Rebecca to check it out," she clicked on her name and clicked the search button.

"What is it?" Kaiba lied.

"Well, judging from the site it seems to me a bunch of authors who have wild imaginations... Kind of like doujinshi," she summarized making the site sensible.

"Makes sense, but how do we know these authors are not just producing rumors? I swear if they mention me on the site, I won't hesitate to sue," Kaiba crossed his arms and legs even though they have mentioned his name a number of times. Making him have an asshole personality didn't sit well with im. He leaned back and wanted to see what Shizuka had to say about it.

"Technically, Kaiba, I don't believe you should sue for I believe the authors are not spreading any kind of rumors. Yes, I understand the site is open to the general public, and these authors have a way with words. Before suing, why not try giving the site a chance? Obviously, these authors have a wish for certain things even though it may or may not ever happen," Shizuka defended the site because she wanted to read what authors have wrote about her.

"You make a fine observation, Kawai," he was taken back by her words.

"Thank you, Kaiba, and please call me Shizuka," she smiled at him.

He rose an eyebrow, "As you wish... Shizuka."

* * *

She never thought she would be sitting next to the great dragon in her own apartment, but before they started to read a story they found what was called shipping. The list was long, and each shipping kept getting more and more disturbing. Of course, each shipping explained who or whom it was, until Shizuka reached to puppyshipping. Getting quiet, Shizuka's cheeks told Kaiba something else. He looked what was typed next to puppyshipping, and all hell broke lose.

"THAT'S IT! I'M PROSECUTING CHARGES THIS INSTANT!" he took out his phone and was about to dial his attorney, until Shizuka placed her laptop on her table and took the phone away.

"What?" Seto tried to grab the phone back.

"Kaiba, calm down. I'm sure the authors don't mean harm. Remember these stories are all fictitious!" Shizuka slid his phone into her pocket and stood up.

Kaiba did the unthinkable by grabbing her left wrist and making her sit in between her cheeks. Instantly her cheeks went from the color to pink lemonade to the color of strawberries. Seto took noticed and grinned. Not understanding why, he ended up liking her reactions. Her blushing told it all._ Did __pin-head__ or __dice-boy__ ever make her feel this way? I hope not!_ He slowly reached into her pocket and grabbed his phone. She was about to make haste, but Seto locked her ankles by using his own.

"Kaiba, what are you-" she was interrupted by Seto's hand on her chin making her look at him.

"I promise not to sue if you obey my command," he suggested as she admit defeat.

"Look Kaiba, I'm not happy either. Some of these authors prefer me with Honda or Ryuuji, but I'm not going to sue the company that owns this site for something like that," she kept the topic going.

"So, you're saying you prefer these authors write about you and me?" he grinned, teasing her.

"Um..." she had no idea what to say. _What would it be like to in a relationship with the cold-hearted dragon?_

She answered his question with another question which had to be the best comeback, "Are you?"

Seto's eyes widened not even thinking about **them** when he just wanted to sue company for puppyshipping. He let go of her chin.

"Continue with the list," he still had his ankles locked onto hers as she reached for the table and try her best not to lean back. She sat up straight, but Kaiba knew she was in uncomfortable position. However, he was curious to know what their shipping was called since they haven't ran to each others name yet.

"Silentshipping," she responded to him, pointing to the screen.

"Well... what are you waiting for... amuse me, Shizuka," he gently grabbed her hand and possessed her to click on the filters.

* * *

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Preview of Cookie Jar IV.

"Are we done with our filters?" Seto asked, hoping to read another story about he and Shizuka.

"I wonder why the update and ratings box are highlighted green?" Shizuka was curious as she placed her mouse over the ratings box.

"Probably because you can't change the ratings," Kaiba suggested even though he never did click on it back home.

Clicking the arrow down, they both blushed at the very last list... Rated M.


	4. Cookie Jar IV

Thank you supporters: Kingdom's Oathkeeper, White Weasel, Princess Rio Kastle, Lady Ritsu, Yamifreak, Cutesarahlovebakura1, Guest, and Saki-rose Chan.

* * *

Cookie Jar IV.

* * *

"Are we done with our filters?" Seto asked, hoping to read another story about he and Shizuka.

"I wonder why the update and ratings box are highlighted green?" Shizuka was curious as she placed her mouse over the ratings box.

"Probably because you can't change the ratings," Kaiba suggested even though he never did click on it back home.

Clicking the arrow down, they both blushed at the very last list... Rated M. The kettle on the stove whistled making Shizuka let go of the mouse. Thankfully, she sat the laptop on her table, and ran to the stove. She turned it off, grabbed a mug, and pour Seto's coffee.

"Let's keep the stories rated pg-13," Seto suggested as she nodded her head in agreement. Setting the kettle down on the stove, she walked to table, sat the mug down, and Seto, once again, reached for her. He liked the feeling of contact with her. Thankfully, she was not like Tea nor Mai. She didn't ask for his friendship, and nor money. No wonder Mokuba mentioned about wanting to start a family of his own. Seto realized he was going to be forever alone once his little brother leaves the estate.

"Kaiba, are you alright? You seem to be in deep thought," Shizuka was worried... _worried for him? _

He reached his cup of coffee pushing Shizuka forward, "If someone you deeply care about for the longest time told you that they were moving on, what would you do?"

"Kaiba, I did move out of mom's house when I started attending college. It was an emotional, yet heartbreaking experience for her, but she had to understand that I, too, had a life of my own. Don't get me wrong, I still miss her and love her, but I do make the effort to call her every once-in-a-while. Joey thought I was moving in with he and Mai, and I just felt like I would be a nuisance to them. Of course, I declined their offer, and Joey was very upset, but Mai talked to him in an understanding way," she answered remembering her past.

"What's your goal?" Kaiba was glad that he wasn't home.

"My goal is to finish college, get into the medical field, and hopefully, start a family," she smiled at Kaiba.

Kaiba's eyes widened when he remembered that Mokuba said the same thing.

"Kaiba... is this about Mokuba?" she was concerned for Seto being forever alone.

"Let me guess, he told Yugi and the gang?" he asked as she nodded in response.

"He told y'all before me?" he was shocked to know this. He and Mokuba talked about everything, but this was the first that Mokuba's told someone else before he.

"I see that you're in great shock. Please understand Kaiba that deep down he is your brother, but there comes a time where you have to let go," Shizuka said as Kaiba took a sip of hot coffee.

"Where did the time go?" that's when Shizuka realized that Seto has been working for years, not realizing that Mokuba has been growing up. That's when Seto did the unthinkable. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and leaned his head on her left shoulder. Her eyes widened as she gently placed her hands on his.

"Kaiba, I'm sure there is someone out there for you. You just probably haven't looked due to working constantly. Why not take a week or a month off?" she suggested as she gently caressed his hands.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll be staying at your place for a whole week," Kaiba answered to her making her blush.

"My small apartment may not be the size of your room, but it's home," she beamed at him.

"Forgive my intrusion but if I go back to that estate, it'll be like I'm walking into a ghost town," Kaiba realized how empty that mansion will be once Mokuba is gone.

Shizuka nodded and continued to caress his hands.

* * *

Shizuka leaned back Seto for she felt so tired. She and Seto started to read a few stories about them and were shocked to see how the authors wanted them so much to be a couple. For once, Seto couldn't blame them. Just by talking to Shizuka made him feel stress free for once. He called his company and mansion earlier telling every employee to take a week off with pay. Everyone was confused to hear this, wonder what exactly happened to their asshole CEO.

"All these authors take me for an asshole," Seto said as Shizuka was trying to stay awake.

"Kaiba, you're not an... a-hole. You are just a man who grew up with one and showed you how to manage a business. You do have a heart, Kaiba. If you didn't, Mokuba would have left you a long time ago," Shizuka whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

He was astonished by her words. It was true, and he was glad that Mokuba was the complete opposite of him. Seto, took the laptop off her lap, and gently touched her thigh for they were warm from the machine. He laid her down on the couch as he settled himself him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her close to him and drifted off to a first, in many years, peacefully sleep.

* * *

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Preview: Cookie Jar V.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," the sound of eggs popping in the pan woke up the dragon.

"No, it's fine. What are you doing up so earlier?" he asked looking at his watch. It read five o'clock in the morning. He rose an eyebrow wondering why she was up this earlier on a Saturday.

"I have to be at work by six. I'm making some breakfast for the both of us. Your cup of hot coffee is ready," she flipped the eggs.

"I thank you for making me breakfast," Kaiba finally put a smile on his face feeling hungry.

"You're are very welcome," she placed the eggs on the plate as she turned around and didn't realized Seto was behind her.


	5. Cookie Jar V

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and supporting: Kingdom Oathkeeper's, Akira-chan94, White Weasel, Lady Ritsu, Princess Rio Kastle, and Saki-Rose Chan.

* * *

Cookie Jar V.

* * *

Shizuka woke up at four o'clock in the morning. She rubbed her eyes, stretched her body, and was able to get up when Seto's arm held her tight. Blushing at the sight, she carefully unhook his arm, got up, and grabbed her blanket to cover him up. Stretching again, she walked to the bathroom and got ready to take a hot bath.

* * *

Seto's nose twitched at the smell of breakfast. He stretched his body, and rubbed his eyes, "Smells good, what's cooking?"

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. Good morning. I didn't mean to wake you up," the sound of eggs were popping the pan woke up the dragon.

"No, it's fine. My nose twitch at the smell of breakfast. What are you doing up so earlier?" he asked looking at his watch. It read five o'clock in the morning. He rose an eyebrow wondering why she was up this earlier on a Saturday.

"I woke up at four, took a shower and I have to be at work by six o'clock. I'm making some breakfast for the both of us. Your cup of hot coffee is ready," she flipped the eggs.

"I thank you for making me breakfast," Kaiba finally put a smile on his face feeling hungry.

"You are very welcome," she placed the eggs on the plate as she turned around and didn't realized Seto was behind her.

A tint of flamingo color highlighted her cheeks, "I hope your hungry."

"I need to ask you something. How come you were not bothered by me wrapping my arms around last night?" Seto was curious to know as took the plate from her hands and set it down on the counter.

"Kaiba, I just thought you needed someone to lean on," she said half truthfully when in reality she never had a man do that to her. This was her first time being held like that and felt really good. She looked up at for the first time realizing he towered over her. He must have been at least six feet tall, and she was five foot two.

"Plus, I want to join the medical field, but I don't know what I want to be. A nurse, pharmacist, sterilization technician, or-"

"You could be my personal therapist," Seto cut her off her cheeks redden to a rose color.

"That wouldn't be necessary. The last thing I need is Honda and Ryuji to be seen at my office all the time. I swear they are like bodyguards, constantly clingy onto me. It a real nuisance," she suggested as Seto realized she made a good point. Plus, he wouldn't want the dweebs nowhere near her.

**Why did I just think that?**

"Kaiba, you food is getting cold, and I need to get started on mine," she changed the subject as he grabbed his plate and cup of coffee, walking to the sofa. She grabbed a fork and knife and set it down next to his plate.

"Hope you enjoy," she winked at him and walked back to get started on the eggs.

"You make a good point about not being a therapist. What time do you get out of work?" he asked hoping her shift would end as soon as possible.

"At twelve, but since it's a weekend, they might make me stay a little longer," she checked her bacon.

"Where do you work?" he asked.

"I work at a smoothie shop just a few blocks from home. It gets pretty busy, especially with men. This is the job that can only work with my schedule," she flips her eggs.

Looking up at her he can see why men went to the smoothie shop. Hating the idea of men ogling her made him angry, even though he did not know why. He grabbed his smart phone and realized that he didn't really have anyone to talk to. He only had Mokuba, Roland, his job, and every other contact were businesses he made contracts with or owned. Thinking of stopping by to her work might be a surprise.

Grabbing his laptop from his briefcase, he turned it on and decided to relax and continue reading fictions. Rated M section got him real curious, but he decided when she went to work, he can start reading those stories.

"What are your plans today, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked turning off the stove, and placing her cooked breakfast on another plate.

"For once in my life time, I'm going to take your advice by relaxing and reading," he reached for the fork and stabbed it in the eggs. "Trust me, I don't take any advice from anyone. You're the first person other than my brother to give competent advice."

"I don't know what to say. I just hope you do rest. The last thing you need is your health to go down the drain," she said truthfully.

"Well, at least I have a nurse right in front of me," he smirked at her making her blush.

"So, instead of your personal therapist, you're making me your personal nurse?" she asked liking the idea.

"I'm willing to compensate you-"

She shook her head side to side, "Kaiba, I don't want you to compensate me. All it matters is that you're in good health."

He didn't know what to say, so he simply nodded.

* * *

After she had left, he immediately got back on fanfiction and highlighted the rating section to M. He clicked filters and rose an eyebrow on the first summary that he read. Then, he scrolled down and noticed that all summaries had the same exact thing in common. "What the hell do lemons have to do with rated M? These authors have such a kinky mind," he said to himself, glad that Shizuka was gone. So, he clicked the first story began to read.

* * *

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Preview for CJ6:

Seto Kaiba was out and about because he needed some "air". The first story caught him off guard and from what appeared before him was Shizuka looking through a glass window. Staring at her from afar, he noticed her sad expression. A girl bumped into her and smirked, "Well, well, well if it isn't the pauper."

Shizuka looked up to see the infamous trio...


	6. Cookie Jar VI

Thank you supporters: Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Guest, LadyRitsu, LadyLovett92, Akira-chan94, & Princess Rio Kastle.

* * *

Cookie Jar VI.

* * *

Seto was... was...

He picked up his phone and hit speed dial.

?: "Hello, Mr. Kaiba. How are you doing this morning?"

Kaiba: Going straight to the point, there's a website that contains contains misleading information about me. I want to press chargers.

Attorney: Let me see what I can do for you, sir. Let me just open up my internet browser. What is the website?

Kaiba: Fanfiction dot net.

Attorney: Thank you, sir... Let me just type your name in their search engine. I understand sir. Let me check to see if any other company has prosecuted charges. I will call you right back sir.

Kaiba hung up the phone.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Attorney: Sir, it looks to me another famous company has prosecuted charges but lost the case.

Kaiba: Who might that be?

Attorney:...

Kaiba: You know my lack of patience or else.

Attorney: Sir, it's-

* * *

Riiiiiing... Riiiiiiing...

She turned her chair around to check her caller id. She rose her right eyebrow and wondered why the great dragon was calling her. Contracting with him would not be a bad idea. Picking up her phone she replied.

?: Capsule Corporation, this is Bulma Briefs speaking, how many I help you?

Kaiba: I never would have thought to speak to you, but the time as come.

Bulma: Kaiba, how are you?

Kaiba: Never been better. I understand you lost a case before.

Bulma: Ahhh.. you're talking about _**that**_ website.

Kaiba: Yes.

Bulma: Well, my idiot husband thought by blasting my computer the first time that he defeated the website. However, when he found out by going with my daughter shopping one day, he saw a computer cafe. So, without warning everyone, he blasted the cafe. I swear I married to a man who has something up his ass all the time.

Kaiba: And you ended compensating the cafe?

Bulma: I had no choice, but I did get after him. We went to speak to my attorney, and they got hold of the website's owners and lawyers as well. Went to court and losing the case was one of the most humiliating experience in my life.

Kaiba: That is embarrassing.

Bulma: The authors didn't want money, but they made a good observation that if the site was taken down, we would lose not only businesses, but fan base as well.

Kaiba: What made your husband ticked off the first time?

Bulma: Vegeta? Well, you know how there's a rated M on the filters? He clicked on it and every summary had lemons. That the authors thought Vegeta and I had some crazy thing about lemons, which made absolutely no sense, until I started doing a little digging. Then, I found out what the authors were talking about it. Don't get me wrong the stories are pretty sexy.

Kaiba: Too much information, Mrs. Briefs. I don't need you filling in on your escapades.

Bulma: What? You make it sound like you're a... -pause-...

Kaiba: What's with the pause?

Bulma: Have you at least read one of the rated M stories?

Kaiba: No, I just read the summaries, and they all contain the word lemon. I swear these authors might need to go to therapy since it's just an illusion.

Bulma: An illusion that may never happen?

Kaiba: Yes.

Bulma: Kaiba, don't tell me you're inexperienced in that department?

Kaiba: Explain.

Bulma: Holy DRAGONBALL!

Kaiba: WHAT?!

Bulma: Kaiba, have you ever had a girlfriend in your entire some ought years?

Kaiba: No. Never. I was not allowed since the old man forbid it. I'm currently staying at a girl's apartment who is an... -pause-... acquaintance.

Bulma: Kaiba, are you teasing her?

Kaiba: Tease?

Bulma: No wonder a lot of people think you're such an ass. You're just like Vegeta. Kaiba, has this **acquaintance** of yours blushed?

Kaiba: Yes, and a lot. These authors make me sound like an ass.

Bulma: You're such a tease. The acquaintance likes you if she keeps continue to blush like that... Yeah, the authors know you inside out.

Kaiba: So, that's what tease means? The acquaintance probably has fevers. I may be a jerk, but not an ass.

Bulma: Kaiba, you need to get laid.

Kaiba: -pause-...

Bulma: Awww... cat got your tongue?

Kaiba: Ahem.

Bulma: Well, getting back to the subject. Whatever you do don't file a lawsuit. Those authors get what they want.

Kaiba: I'll keep that in mind.

Bulma: Kaiba, if you need anything don't hesitate to call.

Kaiba: This conversation is over.

Bulma: Likewise.

* * *

"Who was that, Woman?" she heard a pissed off saiyan looking down at her.

"Why hello to you too, Vegeta. That was Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Turns out he's a virgin," Bulma laughed.

"Ha! That's hiliarious!" Vegeta laughed along with her.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was out and about because he needed some "air". The summaries caught him off guard and from what appeared before him was Shizuka looking through a glass window. Staring at her from afar, he noticed her sad expression. A girl bumped into her and smirked, "Well, well, well if it isn't the pauper."

Shizuka looked up to see the infamous trio... Otogi's cheerleaders. Seto started walking towards them bumping all of them on purpose.

"I can tell the dice-boy what you did just right now," Seto came to the rescue as he grabbed Shizuka's bags. Shizuka blushed and wondered why Seto wasn't resting.

"Let's get out of here," one said as they both walked away upset.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting? Thank you for helping me, but I can take my bags," she reached but Seto pulled back.

"I needed some air, plus, I'm getting hungry. By the way, how come you didn't tell me you went shopping?" they started to walk together. Everyone surrounding them slowed their pace since they were shocked to see Kaiba carrying the lady's bag.

"Kaiba, with the money I make, I can't afford luxury items like you. I don't think you would like coming with me to shops that are ¥2,000 and under," she said truthfully.

Kaiba stayed quiet. He had no idea what to say.

"I have one more shop to go to, but I'll meet you back at my apartment. Let me take-,"

"Where?" he asked enjoying her company even though he'll never admit it.

"It's pretty embarrassing," her cheeks redden.

Kaiba wonder if Briefs was right about she liking him. It was only the second day that they met, and Shizuka has been so generous so far.

"Just tell me," he was curious to know.

She waved her to come close to her and whispered in his ear. His cheeks were hot for the second time.

* * *

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Preview of CJ 7:

Kaiba had a good reason not to enter the store that Shizuka went in. However, he noticed a few men did the same as he did. It was uncomfortable, and the idea of reading a rated M summary was making him more curious about lemons.


	7. Cookie Jar VII

Thank you supporters: Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Akira-chan94, White Weasel, Yamikage, & Princess Rio Kastle

* * *

Cookie Jar VII.

* * *

Kaiba had a good reason not to enter the store that Shizuka went in. However, he noticed a few men did the same as he did. Looking through the glass windows with mannequins dressed the way they were made not only him uncomfortable, but other men as well. The idea of reading a rated M summary was making him more curious about lemons. There were a lot of women inside the store, and the men just leaned back and waited patiently.

"Dude, did you see that chick? The one with the long, light brown hair?" one guy asked another.

"Yeah, dude. She's a major a hottie," the other guy agreed as Seto turned to them watching their eyes look in the direction of the girl they were talking about it.

That's when he noticed they were talking about Shizuka. Not liking it one bit, he sent the guys a threatening look. They both looked in his direction and gulped. Feeling like they would lose their lives at any second, the bowed in respect and walked away. Seto had no idea why the feel of need to protect her took over. Shizuka was the second person in his life he could talk to even though they only met yesterday night.

One of the guys stopped, turned around as Shizuka walked out the store with a bag in her hand. The guy walked to her, making Shizuka stop in her tracks. Seto's body moved on his own in the direction of the two.

"Oh, excuse me," she said thinking that she might have run into the guy.

"No, I just want to tell you how cute you look," the guy complemented as Seto over heard making him angry. Seto got behind Shizuka letting the guy know who had the upper hand.

"Thank you," she smiled and bowed at the guy making the guy blush as he bowed.

"Mr. Kaiba, you have beautiful girlfriend," the guy bowed to Kaiba making Shizuka blush.

The guy walked away as Seto's hands became fists. She looked up, and noticed that Seto kept sending threatening looks to the guy. That's when Shizuka realized that he was jealous and probably didn't realize it.

"Kaiba, it's okay," she snapped him out of it.

"Are you done shopping? I am hungry," he looked down at her now with a calm expression.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, too. Let's go get a bite. My treat," she insisted as Seto rose an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it," Kaiba insisted not liking the idea that someone who makes less than him should pay.

Shizuka was not going to argue with him over something so trifle. So, Seto took lead as Shizuka walked beside him.

* * *

After they ate, Shizuka and Seto headed back to her apartment. Seto helped Shizuka take her bags to her room which was probably the size of his king size bed as her twin size bed taking half of it. Seto grabbed his bag from home and asked to take a shower.

She pointed to him that it was next to kitchen as he made his walk towards there. The feeling between them was distant, so she decided to make a cup of coffee for him to cool him down. Letting the water boil, she decided to grab her new sleepwear, rip the tags off, and waited for Seto to finish.

* * *

Seto walked out of the restroom with a towel over his neck, dressed in a cobalt blue t-shirt to match his eyes, black sweats that had the blue eyes white dragon embroidered on the left side of the pant. His hair fell into place making Shizuka blush red as she observed him. She never once imagine Seto could look so sexy in casual since he was always in suits or trench coats. Seto grinned as he caught her red-handed. Quickly, she turned off the stove, poured the coffee into a mug, set it on the counter, grabbed her new sleepwear and rushed to the shower.

"Kaiba, I made you a cup of coffee," she said closing the door behind her.

He couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

Seto was on the laptop again, taking a sip of his coffee while staying away from the rated M section for he had enough for today. Shizuka came out, with a pink fitted t-shirt with matching pants with white bunnies printed on them. This time Seto observed her, and the shirt gave away her curves. Looking away instantly, he kept his eyes focused as he could see from his side view she seemed to grab something yellow.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he decided to read the first chapter of a rated K story.

"I'm going to make a cup of hot lemonade," as Seto glanced up to look at her as she set the lemons on a cutting board.

"Lemons are overrated," he said as Shizuka turned around.

"Kaiba, what are you talking about?" Shizuka was confused by his choice of words.

"Come here," he commanded. Drawn by those words she walked to him and stood by the table. He sat the laptop down on the table.

"Closer," he added as she walked really close, in front of him.

That's when he did the another unthinkable by pulling her wrist, forcing her to get on top of him face to face. Seto placed his hands on her waist for support and steadiness. She couldn't help but blush again for the thousand time.

"Kaiba, are you okay?" she asked nervously. She liked the position they were in but kept the idea to herself.

Seto had no idea why he did what he did just right now.

"Those men," he started to say.

"Kaiba, you were jealous of them," she explained.

"That's what being jealous means?" Kaiba asked now knowing why he felt so protective of her.

"Yes," she stated as Seto all of sudden felt dizzy. Shizuka saw this and became worried.

"Kaiba, are you-?" she asked but was interrupted by Seto leaning forward his head on her chest. She gulped and paid attention as his body began to shiver. She quickly touched his forehead and noticed he was burning up.

"Kaiba, you have a fever. I suggest you rest," she advised as she grabbed his hands from her hips and put them on his side. Getting off him, she grabbed a pillow and gently laid him down. Grabbing her blanket from the top of the couch, she placed it on him.

"Are you going to be my personal nurse?" he asked hoping she would say yes, even though he did not know why.

"Yes, now rest. I gotta go to the store and get some medicine for you," she quickly grabbed her wallet and keys for she did not own a purse, and ran out the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

Shizuka had found Seto sleeping on her bed, as he struggled with the sheets. Beads of sweat were sliding down his forward as she grabbed a towelette and gently began to wipe them away. Seto struggled to open his eyes. He sat up and that's when dizziness hit him hard. He couldn't believe he got sick. This was the first time he's ever got sick. Shizuka was right about him over working himself. He laid back down and turned to her side to face her. She continue to wipe his forehead and trailed down to his neck. Seto liked the attention he was receiving and felt comfortable with her doing so.

"Kaiba, please get some rest," she stood up, and was about to walk away until Seto grabbed her hand.

"Don't... leave... me again," he struggled to say not wanting to be alone.

She knelt down and gave a small smile, "I won't, I promise. I was just about to get new you some new towels. Here, take your medicine."

She grabbed one of the liquids, opened it up and poured it onto the spoon. Seto sat up and opened his mouth as she slid the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed the liquid and lied back down. The taste was bitter in his mouth, but his mind was happy that Shizuka was nursing him back to health. That's when he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Shizuka wanted to read some fan fiction but due to Seto's illness she decided against it. It would be rude of her to turn her attention away from Seto. So, not understanding the whole thing about lemons being overrated, she decided to make a hot tea with honey for she and Seto.

* * *

Walking to the bed, she placed both cups next to her coffee table. She gently nudged Seto as he opened his eyes, breathing heavy.

"Here drink some of this," she stated not wanting to tell him that it was a cup of hot lemonade.

"What it is?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a hot tea. It'll help you sweat out the fever," she suggested as he grabbed the mug from her and drink it in on gulp. He stuck his tongue out and waved his hand up and down to cool it.

"I warned you it was hot," she grabbed the mug from him and placed it next to hers. He adjusted himself so he was facing towards her. He grabbed her hand and fell fast asleep.

She smiled, stood up, grabbed a towel, sat next to him and continued to gently wipe his sweat away from his face and neck. Looking at the time, she realized her day went by fast. However, she did have to work tomorrow, so she decided to drop the towel on the floor, and laid next to him. Falling asleep next to him, they never once let go.

* * *

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Preview: CJ8

"We swear Otogi! Shizuka and that hideous Kaiba are going out!" The trio exclaimed madly.

"Let me do some research. I will need to to look into this matter," he suggested hiding his hurtful feelings.

"Okay," they left out the office.

Quickly, Otogi typed Shizuka and Seto in the google search engine. Then, a whole lot of fan fictions popped up.

"What the hell?" he asked as he clicked on one of the stories.

Picking up the phone, he dial Shizuka's brother.


	8. Cookie Jar VIII

Thank you supporters: Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Akira-chan 94, Princess Rio Kastle, & TL.

* * *

Cookie Jar VIII.

* * *

"We swear Otogi! Shizuka and that hideous Kaiba are going out!" The trio exclaimed madly.

"Let me do some research. I will need to to look into this matter," he suggested hiding his hurtful feelings.

"Okay," they left out the office.

Quickly, Otogi typed Shizuka and Seto in the Google search engine. Then, a whole lot of fan fictions popped up.

"What the hell?" he asked as he clicked on one of the stories.

Picking up the phone, he dial Shizuka's brother.

* * *

Mai and Jounouchi had just gotten home from the movies. They've been together ever since the end of Battle City. Mai's dream came true and it took off positively. Jounouchi and Honda were bodyguards for famous people. Their phone rang while Mai walked up to it to answer it, "Hello, this is Mai speaking."

"Mai, is Katsuya there?" came from a panicked Otogi.

"Yeah, he's here Ryuji, hold on," she put the phone down on the counter.

"It's for you," she said as she placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

Jounouchi walked to the phone and picked it up, "Yo' Ryuji, what's up?"

Otogi saw how many stories he and Shizuka had and compared nothing to Shizuka and Seto's stories, "You're not going to believe this."

* * *

A few bangs on the door woke up Shizuka.

"SHIZUKA! I KNO' YOU'RE THER'! ANSWER THE DOOR!" a raging voice called out.

Realizing it was her brother, she stood up quickly and was about to head to the door realizing that her hand was held firmly with Seto's. She smiled and gently unhooked him. Rushing out of her miniature bedroom, she closed the door and prayed that Seto was still fast asleep.

She patted her closed to get some of the wrinkles off, and slowly opened the door.

"Jou. What is up with the commotion?" she asked as he walked in taking off his shoes, and putting the slippers on.

"Is it tru'?" he asked furiously.

"Is what true?" she asked not understanding

"Are you sleepin' wit' the enemy? I was told by Otogi tha' a ton... A TON of people hav' been spreading crazy rumors 'bout you and _**him**_," he hissed the word 'him'.

"Jou. You are blowing this out of proportion... I still have no idea what you're talking about," duke heard this and was hurt by it.

"YOU... _**HIM**_... LEMONS!" Jounouchi spat out when all of a sudden the sliding door was slammed.

"WILL YOU STOP YOUR BARKING!" a pissed off Seto yelled.

"MONEYBAGS WAS HERE ALL ALONG?" Jounouchi couldn't believe his eyes along with the idea Seto sleeping in Shizuka's room.

"Jou, it's not what you think. By the way, what do you mean lemons?" she was confused remembering that Seto mentioned about lemons being overrated.

That's when every guy stay quiet that you can hear the crickets outside. All the eyes landed on Shizuka as she pondered what the whole big deal of lemons meant.

"I was going to sue the company," Kaiba leaned against the column to keep himself steady as he was still dizzy from the fever.

"Fo' once I agree wit' Moneybags," Jounouchi accepted and everyones' eyes were now on Jou. They couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth.

Seto broke the silence with a smirk and everyone turned to him, "I said 'was'."

Jou was pissed off again, "Why didn' you?"

"Can someone please explain what lemons have to do with Seto and I?" Shizuka intervened as everyone turned back to her giving her a shocking expression.

"Ahem," Seto coughed and slid down the column to change the subject.

Shizuka turned to him and rushed over, "Are you okay?" Checking his fever, she noticed that it went down some, but knew he had some side effects. Jou and Otogi couldn't believe what they were seeing. Shizuka comforting Moneybags as if he blackmailed her.

"Jou, Otogi, please leave quietly. I don't want to wake up the neighbors," she checked the time and realized how flew it went by. She needed to get ready for work. It was Sunday, and she hated leaving Seto alone.

"If he does anythin' funny, let me kno'," Jou said as he and Otogi left quietly, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Can't you just call in?" Seto didn't like being alone.

"I'm sorry, but me calling in doesn't pay the bills," she answered that Seto had to agree upon.

"Just do me one favor," he insisted as he closed his eyes and cuddled with the blanket.

Shizuka couldn't believe how cute he looked.

"Anything since you are patient," she said as Seto smirked.

"Come straight home after work," he whispered drifting off to sleep.

Home... Did Seto considered her apartment home? Not thinking too much in thought, she ended up getting ready for work.

* * *

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

Preview of CJ9:

At work she still couldn't believe that Seto considered her small apartment was home. I guess the idea of being alone after Mokuba leaves really took a toll on him. How was Seto going to handle the idea of her going to college everyday along with working in the afternoon? She began to worry about the situation and hope that this week will not affect her studies and job.

"It's day three, and I more than just like him," she told herself as she poured coffee into a cup.


	9. Cookie Jar IX

Thank you supporters: Pickle the Chicken, Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Princess Rio Kastle, Akira-chan94, & Aipom4

* * *

Cookie Jar IX.

* * *

At work she still couldn't believe that Seto considered her small apartment was home. I guess the idea of being alone after Mokuba leaves really took a toll on him. How was Seto going to handle the idea of her going to college everyday along with working in the afternoon? She began to worry about the situation and hope that this week will not affect her studies and job.

"It's day three, and I can assure myself that I more than just like him," she told herself as she poured lemonade into a cup for a customer.

Then, she remember the ordeal with lemons. Not understanding both men, she was curious to know why lemons were such a big deal between the two... now three, since Otogi was there. The expression on Otogi's face was aloof. He was not happy since she knew that he had a huge crush on her. No matter how many times he's asked her to work for him, she simply denied. Wanting to learn independent played a huge a role for Shizuka.

Wondering if Kaiba would like to hire her was a big step. Kaiba and Otogi were completely different. Otogi was head over heels for her, as Kaiba was strict, controlling, and powerful. Otogi would probably be all over her, unlike Kaiba who would give her space.

Now, back to lemons Shizuka was determine to text Rebecca why it was so a big ordeal.

"Something on your mind?" Miho asked her concerned friend.

"Hey, Miho. Thanks for the distraction," Shizuka smiled.

"No problem. Your table is waiting," Miho pointed out to the group of men, as Shizuka nodded.

Honda stopped bugging Shizuka a while back when one day he stopped by to visit her at work. Shizuka remembered Miho walking up to him, and apologized to him for her actions. He forgave her, but played hard to get. Every time Honda would show up, Miho would immediately give her best customer service. Two months later, Honda asked her out on a date, and she happily accepted as if she had gotten engaged. Behold two years later, they finally got engaged. Honda and Joey were number one top securities in Japan. They were both close to being millionaires.

Shizuka was happy they her brother and Honda had found their partners.

* * *

Kaiba was outside her apartment again for the second time. The problem was he did not have the key to her apartment since it automatically locked. He needed some air just like yesterday. Not even thinking to put something to keep the door open, Seto thanked himself for his having his cell this time. He was curious to know where Shizuka worked. So, without a computer, he decided to search the internet with his phone. He bit his lip since he knew how to access the directory. Biting his lip, he had no choice but to _call _that person.

* * *

Raising her eyebrow she wonder why be calling her and Katsuya's , Jou was at work, and she was just about to head out to go shopping.

"Jou and Mai residence, this is Mai speaking," she said still wondering why Kaiba was calling her.

"Kujaku, this is Seto Kaiba speaking. I have a quick question to ask you," he asked sternly as she rolled her eyes.

"What does the _**GREAT**_ Kaiba want?" she remembered what Jou had told her about Seto being in her little sister's apartment. Mai was not happy with the idea but knew deep down should couldn't say anything to Shizuka.

Seto rolled his eyes at her exaggerating 'great'. However, he was glad to know that Kujaku answered the phone and not the puppy.

"Where does Shizuka work?" he went straight to the point.

"Why? You already _**LIVE**_ at her place as if you needed another place to own," she asked protecting her.

"Technically, I don't live her at her place. However, it's a nice place to call home," he smirked.

"HOME? You're going too far, Kaiba. You act as if she is married to you," the harpie screeched.

"Changing the subject, where does she work?" he asked.

"..." Mai hung up the phone.

* * *

Shizuka's shift had ended. Checking her phone, she noticed she missed a call from Mai. So, she decided to call her back.

"Mai. Sorry I didn't answer you, I had to work today," Shizuka said as she walked home.

"No problem, but that Kaiba is crazy. He had the nerve to call my residence and ask where you worked," she told Shizuka.

Shizuka couldn't help but smile realizing that Kaiba had locked himself outside once again.

"I'm sure he means well," Shizuka said oppositely as Mai was shocked to hear that.

"Shizuka, I'm only protecting you. What if he went to your job just to fire you?" Mai was so worried, but would immediately hire Shizuka.

"I don't think he would do that," Shizuka realized he had started to show emotions even though he gave blank expressions when it came to questioning his feelings.

"Why do you say that?" Mai was worried. It was almost as if Shizuka had joined the dark side... not literally.

"I can't explain it, Mai. This is between him and I," Shizuka said knowing it wasn't Mai's business.

"Okay, okay, I understand," Mai respected Shizuka's wishes.

"Mai, please just do me one thing and stop judging a book by its cover," Shizuka advised her.

"I'm trying, Shizuka, I'm trying," Mai calm down.

Shizuka smiled, "Cool. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, but if he does anything-" Mai was starting to say.

"I know, I know," Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"K!" Mai hung up.

Shizuka texted Rebecca:

_What is the deal with lemons on fanfiction?"_

**From Rebecca:**

_Read and find out... ;)_

* * *

Shizuka noticed he was leaning against her door, "Hey."

"You're here," he showed a sign of relieve in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm home," she smiled as he study her expression.

He stood up and Shizuka slid the key to the door. Being a gentleman again, he opened her door for both of them. Closing the door behind, she turned around and touched his forehead. He was no longer hot, but noticed his expression for once. He slightly blushed as he leaned closer to her, so close as if their noses were touching. Honey eyes widened as her cheeks redden. Seto liked the fact that he was the only man that could do that.

"See, all better," he smirked as she gulped and nodded in agreement.

"I should make a least a cup of hot tea," she let her hand away from his forehead and turned around, "let me change first to my sleepwear."

"No need for tea," he suggested.

* * *

After changing into her bunny pajamas, she walked to Seto as he was on laptop. She was about to sit next to him when he sat his laptop on table and forced her to sit in-between his legs. Wrapping his arms around her petite waist, he leaned his head on her shoulder. She liked the contact between them.

"Click on the Rated M in the filter box," Seto demanded as she complied.

Then, she clicked search and her eyes widened.

"Warning: contains lemons," Shizuka noticed in every single summary.

"I still have no cluse as to why lemons are being suggested in Rated M stories," Seto said as she rose an eyebrow.

"Should we try reading one?" she asked as he placed his hand over hers to control the cursor.

"Why not?" he whispered in her ear making her excited.

"Okay," she clicked on the first story.

* * *

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue.

Preview of CJ10:

Shizuka avoided his eyes directly as lifted her chin to make her look up at him. Her heart was pounding in excitement, yet nervousness. Seto kissed her directly making Shizuka's eyes dart at him. Smirking against the kiss, he licked her lips asking for access in her mouth. Complying to his request, she felt submissive to his commands. This is the life they lived. Master and slave. Seto made sure no man would take his woman. Shizuka felt being protected by him due to his words, body, power and control. He lowered his hand down to her skirt, and...


	10. Cookie Jar X

Thank you readers, reviewers, and supporters: Kingdom's Oathkeeper, LadyRitsu, Pickle the Chicken, Princess Rio Kastle, Montclaire06, & Akira-chan94.

* * *

Cookie Jar X.

* * *

_Shizuka avoided his eyes directly as lifted her chin to make her look up at him. Her heart was pounding in excitement, yet nervousness. Seto kissed her directly making Shizuka's eyes dart at him. Smirking against the kiss, he licked her lips asking for access in her mouth. Complying to his request, she felt submissive to his commands. This is the life they lived. Master and slave. Seto made sure no man would take his woman. Shizuka felt being protected by him due to his words, body, power and control. He lowered his hand down to her skirt, and..._

Shizuka immediately clicked the 'back' button on the upper left hand corner of the internet browser. She looked up and saw that Kaiba was blushing as well.

"That was a bit too much," she broke the silence between them, "I still have no clue what lemons have to do with the story."

"Let's research it," Kaiba opened up a new tab and searched it.

Then that's when site state, "A fan-fic that is sexually oriented based on anime/manga or video game. Another thing would be to ask five guys/girls the question, 'what would you do with a lemon?'" He clicked the 'x' on the tab.

"I understand now, but still. That's a bit too much for me to handle," she added as Seto leaned forward again resting his head on her shoulder. Her heart thumped as she gulped.

"I wouldn't mind," Seto grinned.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, I could assure you that I would," she lied.

Seto grabbed her chin, "Shizuka, you are such a horrible liar."

Her eyes immediately widened as he smirked at her, "You were imagining it when you were reading it, yet, I'm curious to continue. Shall we continue reading?" Placing his hand on hers as he directed the cursor to the 'forward' button. "Kaiba, please don't-" he interrupted with a laugh.

"I'm joking. However, I can tell by your face that are imagining it," he continued to tease.

Shizuka placed his laptop on the table before he had the chance to make her hand click the 'forward' button.

Seto leaned over to his right side as she got off him. Adjusting himself he pulled Shizuka on top of him, "That's better."

She couldn't believe the position they were in, but she sat on his lap and blushed as he placed his hands on her sides for support.

"I know you have to go to school tomorrow, is there anything I can do in return for letting me stay?"

"Kaiba, please just rest. I can assure that I'm used to living and doing everything myself. I do have to work tomorrow as well," she added making him show a sign of sadness?

"At least I'm not at the estate. I can't imagine-," he stopped realizing he did imagine when Mokuba would one day walk out.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and gently caressed them with her thumbs, "if it makes you happy, would like to stay here with me? At least we have each other to keep each other company and," now it was her turn to stop as she blushed.

"My my my, Shizuka, do you have are a crush on me?" Kaiba teased, yet curious.

"I will admit it. Yes, I-," Seto pulled her down by placing his left hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. Her mind went blank, but decided upon herself not fight it. Did Kaiba have feelings for her or was he playing with her heart?

She deepened the kiss as she adjusted herself to lay on top of him.

Then, he broke the kiss and licked her lips, "It's day three and I feel the same way. I can see why Mokuba desperately wants me to be in relationship."

"Well, don't blame it on the authors and the fanfiction that we've been reading," Shizuka suggested hoping in heart the site wasn't to blame.

"No, it's not. Actually, I think I might have had these emotions for you when you were on the blimp back at Battle City. You were the first girl to command me by having Bakura go to the hospital," he smiled for the first time.

She smiled back and his heart fluttered as she leaned forward for another kiss.

* * *

Seto woke up wondering if the kiss between them really happened. He felt a weight on him and realized that Shizuka fell asleep on him. Sleeping quietly, Seto placed his arms around her waist liking the fact that he can call her his own. After the kiss, he asked her if they can take things really slow since he was just getting adjusted to 'these' new feelings. He looked at her and wonder if Mokuba felt the same way with Rebecca. Shizuka completely understood and didn't mind the idea of taking it slow.

They continued to read rated pg stories since rated m was a bit too much. However, Kaiba was still curious to know what else these authors had in mind. He wanted to explore the rated m stories when he was by himself. He looked at the clock and realized it was time for her to wake up to go to college. Seto demanded her to quit her job that way she can focus on her studies, However, when she suggested that she was going to start doing internship at any hospital, an idea came up to his mind. He decided that he would pay her as she did her internship. However, Shizuka declined. It made him a bit sad, but he decided against it not to push the subject on her.

As he study her sleeping form she slowly woke up adjusting her eyes. She looked up and smiled,

"Good Morning, Kaiba."

He replied back by nodding. Placing her hands on his chest to push herself up, Seto's grip tighten. "Promise me you'll be home after work hours. I can't stand the idea of you walking alone."

"How about a give you my key to our home?" she smiled as he nodded.

"I'll pick you up after work. I mean it. I owe you so much," Kaiba insisted.

"Kaiba, you don't owe me anything. Please stop thinking that you do. Just you being here means so much to me," she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

He hugged her and she asked, "Are we something more?"

"Yes," he answered with a smirk she kissed him again.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Otogi was in tears to find out that the filter box between him and Shizuka wasn't even fifty stories.

* * *

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

CJ11:

Preview:

*Knock *Knock *Knock

Seto got up to reach the door. He opened it and was shocked to see who was at the door.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Seto gulped as sweat began to form.

Mokuba rose an eyebrow alone with Rebecca. The couple have been together for years and went to Shizuka's place to visit.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Mokuba replied as Rebecca crossed her arms.


	11. Cookie Jar XI

Thank you supporters: Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Princess Rio Kastle, LadyRitsu, & Akira-chan94.

* * *

Cookie Jar XI.

* * *

The kiss was on Seto's mind since that was his first time kissing a girl. Of course, he would never tell her that and hoped that he was Shizuka's first as well. It's was already the fourth day and it felt like they have learned a lot from each other. Especially the authors knowing so much about them that he rose eyebrows when he researched himself. Not only there were stories between them, but art as well.

*Knock *Knock *Knock

The sound interrupted his thoughts as he got up to reach the door. He opened it and was shocked to see who was at the door.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Seto gulped as sweat began to form.

Mokuba rose an eyebrow alone with Rebecca. The couple have been together for years and went to Shizuka's place to visit.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Mokuba replied as Rebecca crossed her arms.

Seto had no idea what to say.

"Have you planned to threaten Shizuka? You know brother you need to stop threatening at least the innocent people in this city and-" Mokuba was upset Shizuka was so independent and working hard that Kaiba shook his head.

"It's not like that," Kaiba said telling his brother the truth.

"Then, what?" Rebecca was, too, upset.

"Well, can we at least come in?" Mokuba decided to walk in along with Rebecca, pushing his older brother aside.

Kaiba remembered treating his brother ugly when they were young. Which is another reason why the authors and people thought of him to be an ass.

"So, Shizuka..." as the young couple sat on the couch acting like they were defending their kind-warmhearted friend.

"I'm on vacation-" Kaiba changed the subject, and Mokuba held his hand up.

"You insult Yugi and the gang. Everyone in the whole city knows you're in ugly terms with Katsuya. Now, you're picking on of the most kind-warmhearted person in Battle City. Seriously, brother what did she do to you to offend you-" Seto got a bit angry as he heard those words.

"I said it's not like that! I'm on vacation and just needed to get out the estate. I saw Shizuka walking home by herself and a downpour happened out of nowhere. I insisted to give her a ride home, and she kept declined, but the weather got so bad that she told me to stay," Seto said truthfully shocking Mokuba.

"I just find it hard to believe," Mokuba eyed him suspiciously.

"What now?"

"Well, one, since when do you pick a girl up? Two, you actually stayed over Shizuka's house. Three, you're on vacation which never happens. Last but not least..." Mokuba paused.

"Last but not least..."

"I noticed when I got home this morning my cookies vanished," Mokuba said trying to trick his brother.

"We can go to the store right now and-" Kaiba eyes widened as he slipped up.

"Since when did my brother approve of snacks?" Mokuba crossed his arms and arched his left eyebrow.

**Shit! He knows.**

"I can explain," Seto blew his cover.

"Brother, did it ever occur to you that have two laptops? One was for my business and college, and the other was for personal matters. Geezus, Seto I feel like there is no trust between us," Mokuba was pissed.

"Mokie," Seto started to say.

"Quit calling me that! I'm not ten years old anymore! I'm a grown man!" Mokuba yelled when all of a sudden the door opened.

"Everything alright?" Shizuka showed concern.

"Are you okay? Did my brother threaten you?" Mokuba stood up as Rebecca walked to her to help her with her groceries.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. No, your brother didn't threaten me. What's going on?" Shizuka was a bit shock.

"Fan fiction," Mokuba said as Seto's eyes widened as he gulped again.

"What about it?" Shizuka looked at Seto and noticed he slumped down the wall again. She rushed over to him hoping that he wasn't affected by his fever.

"He's known all along before he met you," Mokuba spat out as Shizuka's eyes widened with shock.

"Is it true, Kaiba?" she asked hoping it was a lie.

"Yes. I lied knowing about the site," Kaiba truthfully said.

Shizuka looked at Mokuba, "The site is not a big deal. The problem is lying. I support the site as well as your brother. "

"What do you mean you support my brother?" Mokuba was shocked to hear those words come out of Shizuka.

"Mokuba, your brother insisted to file charges against the site," Shizuka started to make her point across.

"Sounds like something my brother would do," Mokuba sat up as Rebecca placed her hand on his left shoulder.

"Do you know why he didnt?" Shizuka looked at Seto and smiled.

Kaiba couldn't believe that someone other than his brother was supporting him.

"I don't know why," Mokuba answered.

"Imagine shutting down the site you lose more than eighty percent of people that gives the back bone to your company?" Shizuka raised her hand to Seto to check his status.

She was now happy that his fever was now gone. Seto pulled her to him by wrapping his arms around her waist. Mokuba and Rebecca stood there shock to see what Seto had done. Mokuba realized that he too blew things out of proportion and didn't want that to affect his life and relationship with not only his girlfriend but to the people. Mokuba smiled, "I apologize for my actions. I just got upset because my brother looked into my personal computer without my consent."

"Would you have done the same if the role was vice-versa? Imagine being in Seto's shoes for once," Seto buried his face in her shoulder as she felt her sleeve become wet. Realization hit her since she knew Kaiba was just doing anything to protect and help his brother.

"Yes, you're right. I would have probably done the same," Mokuba smiled and bowed.

"I think we should go," Rebecca whispered to Mokuba. He nodded in agreement and wanted to leave immediately from all the embarrassment.

"We're going to go ahead and take off now," Mokuba said as Shizuka turned her head to nod but Seto never once looked up. He felt a shamed of himself.

"I'm sorry, brother." Mokuba said with a smile and Seto looked up and replied the same thing.

Shizuka gently wiped Seto's tears away from his cheeks. Mokuba and Rebecca left closing the door behind them. She pulled Seto closer and leaned his head forward to give a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't lie to me ever again, please," Shizuka demanded politely as Seto pulled her closed and kissed her lips.

* * *

Pardon my grammar. I'm sorry it took a while to upload a chapter. I've been really busy since I recently got a new job.

XEMblue

No preview but a surprise will be in the last chapter~!~


	12. Cookie Jar End

Thank you supporters~!~

* * *

Cookie Jar Finale

* * *

Five years later...

This man has preeminent, yet possibly a ghost. It was almost he never existed. He leaned against the tree, enjoying the peaceful scenery as naughty thoughts began to invade his mind. The series to his books were so popular that the hierarchy paid in gold just to get a hold of the script before released to the public. The technology that are used today he was slowly getting used to. However, his site fan fiction dot net became so popular that he enjoyed every author's mind. That's when he heard the sound of leaves crunching behind him. Looking down he visualized a walking dragon with a pair of the rarest sapphire eyes anyone as seen. Judging from the way the way this man approaching him with his unusual attire along with a box in his left hand meant business.

"What can I do for you?" he asked the man walking towards him.

"Well, well, well, I finally find the person who is CEO of the fan fiction site," Kaiba smirked as he stopped walking and looked up to see a man with long white hair sitting on a branch.

Kaiba slowly looked at him and noticed how unusual his attire was. It was as if he was a red ninja along with headband that had a piece of metal in the center. Looking closing at the metal, it appeared what look to be kanji engraved. **Must be cos****-****play.** The red ninja rolled to his side, glided like a leaf falling down slowly, and fell on his feet.

"As anyone ever told you that you are difficult to find?" Kaiba was a bit pissed off. Took him a total five years to find this cos-player.

"Judging from the site, you are Kaiba I presume? My lawyers are right, you are an-," the red ninja spoke until Kaiba rose his hand. His palm faced the red ninja to pause his words.

"I don't want to hear it coming from a man like you. However, I have changed somewhat," Kaiba said truthfully as he looked at the ninja with serious eyes.

"Yes, so I've read. What a fine lady you have. She must have melted your cold heart. It's rare to find someone to do such a thing. By the way, why do wish to seek me? I heard about you wanted to sue me but decided against it. Tell me, was it the young lady?" The red ninja smirked as he saw right through the man.

"It's none of your business. Stop your peeping tom with my wife. It irritates me that an old men like you would like to observe young women. They are right about you, an old lewd geezer," Kaiba made fun of him.

"I'M NOT OLD! I'M NOT LEWD! I'M NOT A GEEZER!" he pointed at Kaiba, "Respect your elders, boy."

"I'M NOT A BOY!" Kaiba yelled back with anger.

"Yes, you are," the red ninja crossed his arms and smirked, "Anyways, what business do you have?"

"I don't know whether to give you thanks or be pissed off, but if it weren't for that site my profits wouldn't have increased," Seto said even though the word 'thanks' irked him.

"Ha! Your welcome," the red ninja said and turned his heel.

"You never told me your name," Seto smirked as the red ninja rose an eyebrow and turned his head.

"The name's Jiraiya, creator of the Icha Icha Paradise book series," he smirked at Seto and disappeared into the wind.

Seto was shocked to hear that he was the mastermind behind the book. His mouth fell open and remembered Shizuka was told by a few employees at her job about that series and more. Of course, they were all erotica that Seto and Shizuka ended up reading a lot of rated m fan fiction about them and things were getting hot between them. He remembered the night being so special that two months later he was happy to hear that he was going to be a father.

* * *

"So, did you meet the creator?" Shizuka smiled as she put gave their son, Akito a cup of apple juice since he was studying.

Seto smiled and sat next to their son, "Yes, I did. Let's just say the creator is a cos-player." Shizuka rose an eyebrow.

Akito smiled and hugged his father, "Daddy!"

"Hey, I'm home," Seto kissed his son's cheek. Shizuka smiled since Akito was an exact replica like his father. Brown hair and blue eyes, and Shizuka didn't mind that at all.

"How's your studies coming along?" Seto asked as Akito sat back down grabbing his pencil.

"Good. I got my report card today. All A's," Akito grinned as he grabbed his report card from his backpack. Shizuka sat on the opposite of their son.

"So, what did do you want to do today after you finish your homework?" Shizuka asked as Akito took his sip of juice. Seto smiled as he grabbed his son's report card.

"I want to go to the library. I have this urge to read," Akito smiled shocking both his parents again.

They knew their son was just as smart as Seto, that the teachers were worried that he might not have any time to experience the movies and play time. Of course, Shizuka and Seto took their son to the go see animated movies, to the park, and wherever kids were find fun that they told the teachers not to worry too much.

* * *

Seto wrapped his arms around his wife's petite waist and kissed her neck.

"I love you," Shizuka said as Kaiba kissed his wife again.

"As do I," Kaiba leaned his head on her shoulder as they both sat on the couch with a laptop on her lap.

"Hey, Seto. This is going to sound weird, but how do we know that someone out there is not typing about us this instant?" Shizuka pondered.

"It can't be that bad," Seto wondered.

"Oh, looks like there's a new story... Cookie Jar," Shizuka said as the both saw the title. They read the summary and both wonder what why the summary stated, 'Seto Kaiba is at a loss for words when he finds Mokuba's stash of cookies. Silent-shipping.'

"I don't get how this summary has to do with us?" Shizuka pondered again.

"Let's read and find out," Seto suggested as they both clicked away and began to read.

* * *

End.

* * *

Pardon my grammar.

XEMblue

I'm so sorry about the late chapter, but I've been super, crazy busy.

There will be another silent-shipping story.


End file.
